Rio: Felicidad y Soledad
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Blu tendra que viajar para salvar su especie, pero no sabe lo que le espera, ¿Que ocurrira si le pasa algo antes de conocer a Perla? ¿Y si algo le ocurre al conocer a Perla? ¿Como reaccionaran Perla y los demas? ¿Podra Blu superarlo y salvar su especie? Mi primera historia de TRAGEDIA, disfruten.
1. Introduccion

**Introduccion.**

Hooola a todos chavales hoy os traigo la introduccion de un nuevo fic que llamare "Felicidad y soledad" tratara de que pasara si Blu fuera herido antes de conocer a Perla, ¿Morira, fallecera, simplemente se desmayara o perdera la memoria? Debeis conocer la historia que publicare el primer capitulo en muuuuy poquito tiempo.

Rating: M (Fuck yeah amantes del porno!)

Actualizaciones: Rapiditas :D (Quiero terminar pronto esta historia para continuar con las demas)

No os preocupeis, aunque haga este fic, seguire subiendo de "Bienvenido a Rio De Janeiro" para que empieze a haber variedad de fics.

Generos; Romance/**TRAGEDIA** (Acabare en final feliz, no quiero llorar D;

Esperad pacientes mi proxima actualizacion.

**ATENCION: Quiero saber vuestra opinion sobre si quereis que comienze la historia ya en rio de janeiro o que cuente la "Rutina" de Blu, respondedme, esto es muy importante, si quereis que os enseñe la "Rutina" sera totalmente distinto, no sera una rutina, sera algo diferente.**

-Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese boton de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review.

Aaadios chavales.


	2. Capitulo 1: Fiesta en Moose lake

**Hooola a todos chavales hoy estamos aquí con mi primer capitulo del fic "Felicidad y Soledad."**

**Debo deciros que puede haceros llorar este fic, no recomendado para personas demasiado sentimentales, va a ser pura tragedia, AVISO: No acabara en "un correcto final feliz." Ustedes deberán averiguar que significa "Correcto final feliz." Pero Blu y Perla acabaran juntos, no os preocupéis, esta historia sera desde el inicio de la película hasta al fin de los tiempos, sera una de mis obras maestras.**

**Capitulo 1: Fiesta en Moose Lake, ¡Nos vamos a Rio!**

**Era una tarde en una pequeña ciudad de Minessota, Moose Lake, totalmente nevada, donde unos guacamayos, disfrutaban con sus locuras de skate y sus juergas, el se llama Blu, es un guacamayo domesticado, no tiene pareja, pero su vida cambiara muy pronto...**

"¡Menuda fiesta has montado Blu!" Dijo Un guacamayo escarlata.

"¡Gracias Jorge!" Dijo Blu saludándole.

"Hei Blu, vamos a practicar Skate." Dijo un guacamayo militar.

"Enseguida voy Joaquín." Le respondió Blu

"¡Hola Blu!" Saludo una guacamaya dorada.

"¡Hola Ana! Hace mucho que no te veo." Dijo Blu abrazando a Ana.

**En ese momento una guacamaya cayo sobre Blu, haciéndose bastante daño, era una guacamaya azul con amarillo.**

"Iris, deberías practicar mas a menudo antes de caer con los demás." Dijo Blu riendo.

"Jajaja, lo siento Blu, la próxima vez intentare caer al lado." Respondió igual.

**Era una gran fiesta, todos estaban disfrutando, y aunque hacia frío, todos iban bien preparados, menos Blu que estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas.**

"Vale, haber chicos y chicas, ahora comenzaremos con el súper espectáculo de skate, formado por mi, Jorge, Joaquín y Ana, espero que lo disfrutéis." Dijo Blu haciendo una referencia.

En ese instante Blu cogió su skate, se fueron a su "pista" y se prepararon.

"¡Iris, pon el ritmo!" Dijo Blu marchoso.

**La musica comenzó a sonar, y los 4 guacamayos empezaron a hacer cosas increíbles en la pista, estaban siguiendo la musica, al mismo tiempo que el espectáculo.**

"¡Dios, mira a Ana!" Grito un guacamayo.

"¡No, mira a Jorge!" Grito otro.

"¡Ni hablar, observa a Joaquín!" Grito uno mas.

"¡Mas quisieras, mira a Blu, el es el crack en skate de Moose Lake!" Grito Iris.

**Los 4 guacamayos se detuvieron, en frente a todos los demás guacamayos.**

"Y ahora, para finalizar, nos gustaría mostraros lo que vais a ver a continuación." Dijo Blu.

**Nuevamente los cuatro guacamayos se elevaron, pegando un gran salto cada uno y revotando con sus skates entre si, todos cayeron perfectamente combinados y Blu se quedo en todo lo alto, dejando caer el skate y el tras de si, poniendo una postura de "salto de fe" cayendo Blu primero dejando una capa de humo, cuando desapareció apareció Blu con el skate dando vueltas en su pata.**

"¡BIEEEEEEN!" Gritaron todos impresionados.

"¡Y hasta aquí esta fiesta de hoy!" Dijo Ana y los cuatro hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

**30 minutos después...**

**Blu se encontraba en la casa de su dueña, Linda, quien lo había domesticado durante 15 años, eran grandes amigos.**

"Blu, hoy a venido un hombre, dice que eres el ultimo de tu especie..." **Le relato todo lo que ocurrió Linda a Blu (no lo pondré porque todos deberéis conocer esa parte)**

"Al fin veré a alguien de mi especie." Pensó Blu triunfante.

"Ah, y Blu, me ha dicho que traigas a tus amigos para no sentirte tan solo, aunque tengas a esa guacamaya. "Trae a Jorge, Joaquín y Iris, a Ana no le deja su dueña." Añadió.

"¡Toma, y encima con amigos! Todo muy randon *w*" (escrito por cortesía de BluFics xD)

"Vale, preparare todo e iremos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar." Dijo Linda.

"Bueno, pues con suerte quizás acabe siendo su pareja, tengo ganas de conocerla."

**Al día siguiente...**

**Blu despertó, se encontraba en su cama, a su izquierda estaba Iris, durmiendo también, y a su derecha, estaban Jorge y Joaquín, despiertos y riendo en silencio.**

"¿De que os reís?" Pregunto Blu extrañado.

"Mira a tu izquierda." Dijo Joaquín riendo.

**Blu se llevo un susto y se sonrojo también al ver a Iris durmiendo en la misma cama a su lado.**

"¿Pero que es lo que hice anoche?" Pregunto Blu temiendo lo mejor (xDDD)

"Tranquilo, llegamos hace un rato, y Iris se durmió, no hiciste nada raro jajajaja." Dijo Jorge riendo, contagiando a los demás.

**Iris despertó, encontró a Blu delante de el estirazando las alas y hablando con los demás, pero se hizo la dormida.**

"Dios Blu, no se como haces para tener esas plumas tan brillantes." Dijeron los dos en coro.

"Yo tampoco tengo idea, sera naturaleza propia." Dijo Blu juguetón.

"Si, ya, yo mas bien lo llamaría naturaleza apuesta, todas las hembras te miran siempre, eres demasiado guapo tío..." Dijeron los dos envidiosos.

"Jajajaja, no me puedo creer que sigáis así de críos, madurad un poco mas, puede que sea fiestero cuando quiera, pero al menos yo ya madure." Dijo Blu tonteando.

"Uuuaah, hola chicos, se nota que os estáis partiendo de risa mientras yo duermo." Dijo Iris levantándose.

"Si, jajaja, y por la misma tontería que me preguntan todos los días." Dijo Blu. "Eres muy guapo ¿Como lo haces?" Añadió.

"La verdad, mis amigas dicen lo mismo, que eres muy guapo y todo eso, parecen verdaderas zombies, ten cuidado Blu, sera mejor conocer a esa Perla antes de que las demás te devoren." Dijo Iris y todos rieron.

"Claro, o solo lo querrás para ti sola." Dijo Joaquín riendo.

"Hey, ya paso todo, antes fuimos novios pero ya, me golpee la cabeza y fin de la preciosa historia." Dijo Blu.

**En ese momento Linda entro por la Puerta, asustándoles a todos.**

"Vale chicos, recoged que nos vamos, ah y solo tengo 4 jaulas, Iris, tendrás que ir con alguien." Dijo Linda.

"Mejor, me voy con Blu." Dijo entre risas Iris.

**Todos rieron y se metieron en sus jaulas, todos menos Blu.**

"¿Blu, no subes?" Pregunto Iris.

"Si, pero quiero hacerlo al modo rutina." Dijo Blu.

"No te saldrá perfecto Blu." Dijo Joaquín,

**Blu cogió su skate y se lío a dar vueltas por la casa, atravesando aros y bajando al primer piso donde de un salto aterrizo perfectamente en su jaula.**

"Ja." Dijo Blu juguetón.

"¿Olvidaste que es el mejor skater de moose lake Joaquín?" Se pavoneo Jorge.

**Los cuatro guacamayos subieron a la parte de atrás del avión para ir a Rio.**

"Blu, ¿estas nervioso?" Pregunto Joaquín.

"Si, que yo recuerde nunca he visto a otro de mi especie." Dijo Blu.

"Pues pronto la conocerás." Añadió Jorge.

"Si, tengo ganas..." Dijo Blu.

"A mi me han dicho que hay unas fiestas tremendas en Rio, con Perla podemos ir a alguna." Dijo Iris.

"¿Como sabes el nombre de Perla?" Pregunto Blu.

"Te lo he oído pronunciar bastantes veces." Dijo Iris orgullosa.

"Vaya espía estas hecha." Dijo Blu.

**Dicho esto el avión despego con un temblor flojo que hizo que se tambaleasen todos.**

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Linda.

"No es nada, tranquila, en 20 horas estaremos en Rio de Janeiro."Dijo Tulio contento.

**Con nuestros guacamayos...**

"¿Que ha sido eso?" Pregunto Iris algo asustada.

"No tengo ni idea, ¡Blu! Tu que eres el único que ha estudiado en Moose Lake, ¿que era eso?" Pregunto Jorge.

"No es nada, solo son turbulencias, ocurre a menudo en los aviones." Dijo Blu firme y sin preocupaciones.

"Ah, pues menos mal." Dijo Joaquín.

**Después los cuatro guacamayos se pusieron a hablar y a charlar, lo mismo ocurrió con Linda y Tulio.**

**Buuueeeno chavales hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**

**Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese botón de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review :D.**

**Os invito a leer mis otras historias.**

**Rio: ¡Bienvenido a Rio de Janeiro!**

**Rio: Horrible Navidad.**

**Adioooooos.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Terrible Tragedia

**Hooola a todos chavales hoy estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fic! Espero que lo disfrutéis, porque este capitulo sera bastante largo, o eso creo :D**

**Otra cosa: Podéis preguntarme todo lo que queráis por mensaje privado, os responderé encantado, es algo así como un "Preguntas y respuestas" porque empiezo a tener mas confianza en esta pagina gracias a algunos autores como: Dark-Kazoo (un abruzo amigo) Bio-Impacto (Un saludito también :D) y KevinBlu (Hola campeón!)**

**Sin mas entreteneros, aquí tenéis este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2: Terrible Tragedia.**

**Nuestros cuatro guacamayos estaban pasando el tiempo hablando y riéndose juntos, sin duda, cualquiera que los viera juntos adivinaría que son los mejores amigos del mundo.**

"Por cierto Blu, hiciste genial el truco del skate, no pensamos que te hubiera salido tan bien." Dijo Joaquín.

"Pues muchas gracias, pero sin Iris no lo hubiéramos conseguido, necesitábamos la musica." Dijo Blu riendo.

"Pues igualmente a ti Iris." Dijo Jorge.

"Gracias chicos." Dijo Iris con una cara como de "Jodeos".

"Chicos deberíamos ponernos a dormir, mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas ya en Rio." Dijo Blu.

"Tiene razón, no quiero tener unas ojeras gigantes." Dijo Joaquín.

**Dicho esto los cuatro guacamayos se acomodaron cerrando los ojos, esperando a su próximo día en Rio, lo mismo ocurrió con los humanos.**

"Vale, Linda deberíamos dormir, mañana va a ser un gran día." Dijo Tulio.

Linda bostezo. "Vale, tengo sueño, buenas noches Tulio..." Dijo Linda mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Tulio igual.

**Al día siguiente...**

**Blu despertó por un gran temblor que le asusto, y rápidamente fue a avisar a sus amigos.**

"¡Chicos!" Grito Blu despertando a todos.

"Ah, Blu, ¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Iris molesta.

"Algo pasa aquí, hay demasiados temblores." Dijo Blu asustado.

"Pero que dices, yo no noto na..." Jorge fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor que hizo que varias maletas cayeran.

"Aah, ¡Que esta pasando aquí!" Dijo Iris aterrada.

"Shh, calla, y escucha." Dijo Joaquín mandando silencio.

**El altavoz del avino Sonó, hablando por el un hombre.**

"**Señores pasajeros, roguemos que se mantengan en su sitio, hemos perdido el ala izquierda extrema, vamos a darnos un fuerte golpe, por favor, agarrense y esperen el impacto, los cinturones abrochados.**

"¡Que diab...!" Intento decir Tulio pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte impacto.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" Gritaron todos, incluidos los guacamayos.

**El avión estaba ardiendo en llamas, todos los pasajeros salieron, olvidando la parte de las maletas.**

"¡Aaahh!" Grito Blu quien se había hecho daño. "¡Chicos!" Añadió aterrorizado.

**Blu fue herido buscando entre las maletas, hasta que encontró las jaulas de sus compañeros, con ellos dentro algo conmocionados.**

"¡Bluuuuuuu!" Grito Linda desde afuera llorando.

"¡Linda espera! Tenemos que irnos, ellos sacaran a los guacamayos, nosotros debemos sobrevivir, ¡Vamos!" Grito Tulio empujando a Linda.

"¡Pero Tulio!" Dijo Linda entre lágrimas.

"¡Escucha, ellos conseguirían escapar, nosotros debemos salir y luego buscarlos!" Dijo Tulio llevándose a Linda.

"¿Estáis bien?" Pregunto Blu abriendo las jaulas.

"¡Si, ahora debemos escapar!" Dijo Jorge.

"¡Esperaos aquí, voy a abrir la compuerta!" Dijo Blu mientras caminaba entre pasillos en llamas.

**Blu abrió la compuerta y pudieron escapar Jorge y Joaquín, pero Iris se quedo.**

"¡Blu vamos!" Grito Iris atemorizada.

"¡Ya voy...!" Dijo Blu y una maleta le cayo encima, dejándolo inmóvil.

"¡Iris tienes que irte!" Grito Blu comenzando a sangrar un poco.

"¡No te dejare aquí!" Grito Iris corriendo hacia el.

"¡Yo estaré bien, así que VETE!" Grito fuerte Blu.

**Iris asintió con la cabeza y salio llorando entre lágrimas, junto a Joaquín y Jorge.**

"¿Donde esta Blu?" Pregunto Jorge asustado.

"El... se ha quedado atrapado dentro..." Dijo Iris llorando.

"¡No puede ser!" Grito Jorge llorando igual.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí ya!" Grito Joaquín empujando a las dos aves. "¡Esto va a explotaaar!" Añadió.

El avión exploto, cenizas empezaron a caer, y en una parte se encontraban Tulio y Linda llorando completamente, y en otro lado las 3 aves llorando por su compañero perdido, estaban destrozados, con varias heridas sin importancia.

"¡Bluuuu!" Grito Linda y las tres aves.

"La especie esta extinta..." Dijo Tulio entre lágrimas.

Los humanos buscaron alrededor del avión esperando encontrar a Blu, en vez de eso encontraron a las tres aves restantes.

"¿Como habéis sobrevivido?" Pregunto Tulio incrédulo.

**Los tres guacamayos solo pusieron una mirada triste, indicándoles lo que paso.**

"Entiendo... lo siento Linda... pero Blu... a muerto..." Dijo Tulio llorando.

"No, no puede ser..." Dijo Linda en lágrimas.

**Los guacamayos y los dos humanos se fueron tristes al coche de Tulio, camino al centro de conservación, para curarse las pequeñas heridas.**

**En el centro de conservación...**

**Una guacamaya azul estaba observando por la ventana, descubriendo a los humanos y las aves llorando.**

"Se lo tienen merecido esos imbéciles, no se que les ha pasado, pero me alegro, que sufran por quitarme a mi familia." Pensó Perla.

"Porque...Blu..." Dijo Linda llorando.

"No me lo puedo creer..." Dijo Tulio.

"Espero que este bien en el paraíso..." Dijeron los tres guacamayos.

**Después entraron al centro de conservación, los humanos se curaron las pequeñas quemaduras y curaron igual a las demás aves, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.**

"Porque tuvo que ocurrir..." Dijo Iris aun entre lágrimas.

**Mientras tanto... En el lugar del accidente...**

**Unos escombros se mueven, y de el sale un guacamayo azul.**

"Debo ir al centro de conservación." Dijo Blu entre jadeos.

**Dicho esto Blu comenzó a ir hacia el centro de conservación, ya que estaba al lado, no tardo tanto, pero iba cojeando.**

**30 minutos después...**

"Ojala pudiera verle una vez mas..." Dijo Jorge triste.

"Vaya pesados, y mira que son aves, parece como si hubieran perdido a su mama, me pregunto que ocurrirá." Dijo Perla desde el hábitat artificial. "Voy a mirar por la ventana, haber que encuentro." Añadió.

**Perla se asomo a la ventana y pudo ver a un guacamayo azul caminando cojo, hacia la puerta del centro.**

"Dios mio..." Pensó Perla shockeada al ver al ave en ese terrible estado. "Pero estará fingiendo, si entra aquí se va a llevar una paliza." Añadió.

"Ya, estoy aquí... ahora haber como llamo la atención..." Dijo Blu y encontró una piedra. "Tengo una idea." Añadió.

**Blu cogió la piedra y la lanzo, alertando a Linda y Tulio.**

"Voy a ver que es eso..." Dijo Tulio y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Blu.

"¡BLU!" Dijo Tulio y todos miraron.

"Si, soy yo..." Dijo Blu jadeando.

"¡BLU ESTAS VIVO!" Grito Iris de alegría, pero al verlo, su sonrisa se apago.

**Blu estaba increíblemente mal, estaba cojeando, con una pata destrozada, una de sus alas rota y la otra totalmente destrozada, un arañazo cerca de su ojo, de la cabeza le salia sangre, cayendo a un lado de la cabeza de Blu, algunas de sus plumas estaban rojas, y su cuerpo estaba destrozado, arañado y desgarrado.**

"Dios mio, Blu..." Dijo Iris a punto de llorar.

"¡Blu!" Gritaron los demás.

"Que si, pesados, soy yo." Dijo Blu entre jadeos.

"Ven aquí Blu, vamos a curarte." Dijo Tulio a punto de coger a Blu.

"No, voy a conocer a Perla antes." Dijo Blu y luego lo escribió en una nota.

"Entiendo..." Dijo Linda.

"Blu, como diablos has sobrevivido..." Dijeron Jorge y Joaquín.

"Iris, ven conmigo si quieres." Dijo Blu serio.

"Gracias...dios mio Blu, yo digo lo mismo, como has sobrevivido..." Dijo Iris asombrada.

"No importa, ahora vamos a ver a Perla." Dijo Blu entre jadeos.

**Tulio cogió a ambos guacamayos y se dirigió hacia el hábitat artificial, metiendo a ambos guacamayos.**

"Ha entrado, se va a enterar." Dijo Perla desde un lado.

"Blu... gracias por salvarnos..." Dijo Iris.

"No es nada, vamos a conocer a Perla." Dijo Blu.

**En ese instante Perla salto desde lo alto de un árbol, dirigiéndose hacia Blu, y empezando a ahorcarlo.**

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Grito un desgarrador chillido de dolor Blu.

"¡Que haces maldita perra!" Grito Iris furiosa en busca de atacar a Perla, pero le dio un buen golpe.

"¡Ni la toques!" Grito Blu y le dio un golpe tremendo a Perla, dejándola aturdida, Blu estaba respirando difícilmente.

"¡Maldito subnormal!" Dijo Perla y le dio un buen golpe a Blu, haciendo que pegue un grito de dolor.

"Maldita... ¡no ves que estoy herido!" Dijo Blu tosiendo sangre por el pico, después se cayo, pero se apoyo con un ala.

"¡Blu! ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Iris entre lágrimas.

"Si... no pasa nada..." Dijo Blu entre jadeos y dolores.

"¡Eres una imbécil, el a sobrevivido a una explosión de un avión y tu le saludas atacándole!" Grito Iris furiosa.

"Déjala, Iris... ella no tiene la culpa..."Dijo Blu y se desplomo en el suelo desangrándose.

"Dios mio... he matado a alguien..." Pensó Perla.

"¡Bluuuuuuu!" Grito Iris, todos le oyeron.

"¿Que ocurre..?" Dijo Tulio pero se cayo al ver a Blu en el suelo.

"¡BLU!" Grito Tulio y lo cogió, se fue corriendo hacia la sala de operaciones, dejando la puerta abierta.

"¡Iris, que ha pasado!" Dijeron ambos guacamayos macho.

"Es Blu... esta demasiado herido." Dijo Iris preocupada.

"Dios... no me creo... lo he matado... además es de mi misma especie..." Dijo Perla entre lágrimas.

**30 Minutos después...**

**Blu despertó, estaba adolorado, pero estaba rodeado de vendas, alrededor de el, se encontraban sus mejores amigos.**

"¡Blu!" Gritaron los tres a la vez.

"Hei, hei, basta chicos, hay mucho tiempo para abrazarme." Dijo Blu alegre.

"No sabes lo que nos has asustado..." Dijo Jorge.

"Ya paso... yo también me alegro de estar con mis mejores amigos." Dijo Blu.

"Si, y mira quien esta aquí..." Dijo Iris dejando pasar a Perla, quien estaba detrás.

"¿Perla?" Pregunto Blu incrédulo.

"Yo... lo siento..." Dijo Perla algo avergonzada.

"No pasa nada, te perdono." Dijo Blu alegre.

**Blu se levanto con un poco de dolor, pero no le importaba.**

"Blu, ahora si, explícanos como sobreviviste." Dijo Joaquín.

"Pues, porque soy duro de matar." Dijo Blu con una cara de "^.^".

"No Blu, explícanos como has aguantado una gran explosión en un avión gigante."

"Porque tenia razones para seguir adelante." Dijo Blu firme.

"¿Razones? Dime alguna." Dijo Jorge.

"No puedo dejaros abandonados, sois mis mejores amigos, y así sera." Dijo Blu firme.

"Oh, que bonito Blu." Dijo Iris.

"¿Y oye, viniste tu solo hasta aquí?" Pregunto Perla algo tímida.

"Si, con un ala rota, la cabeza desangrándose, mi cuerpo destrozado, y cojeando. Ni yo se como he aguantado tanto." Dijo Blu.

"Oye Blu, hemos hablado con Perla y dice que en un lugar de Rio hacen unas fiestas bestiales."Dijo Joaquín.

"¿En serio? ¿Significa que podremos practicar Skate?" Dijo Blu alegre.

"¡Si!" Dijo Jorge y le paso un Skate a Blu.

"¡Oh, genial!" Dijo Blu.

"¿Skate?" Pregunto Perla curiosa.

"¡Si!" Dijo Blu y se puso a dar vueltas con el Skate.

"Blu ten cuidado, Tulio dice que no hagas mucho esfuerzo." Dijo Iris.

"Vale, no te preocupes." Dijo Blu.

"Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Blu." Dijo Jorge.

"Muchas gracias chicos, yo estaba preocupado vosotros." Dijo Blu.

"Oye Blu, tengo una idea, si vamos a esa fiesta, tu y yo podemos intentar eso..." Dijo Iris con una sonrisa confiada.

"Buena idea." Le respondió Blu de igual manera.

"Oye, ¿cuando te quitaras esas vendas?" Pregunto Perla.

"Pues... ya." Dijo Blu y se quito las vendas, dando a la vista todas sus heridas.

"Pues si que esta herido..." Murmuro Perla.

"Parece como si hubieras vuelto de la guerra Blu." Dijo Jorge y todos rieron.

"La verdad, es que si, debería salir a tomar algo de aire." Dijo Blu mientras iba con su skate. "¿Venís? En Minessota hacia mucho frío, aquí se esta genial." Añadió.

"¡Yo voy!" Dijo Jorge.

"Pues vamos jajaja." Dijo Blu alegre y ambos fueron al jardín.

"Oye, Iris, ¿Vosotros de donde venís?" Pregunto Perla.

"Venimos de Minessota, y la verdad, estamos muy cansados, ayer hicimos una súper fiesta." Dijo Iris.

"¿Una fiesta?" Pregunto Perla.

"Si, y gracias a Blu todo salio genial, encima todas las hembras van detrás de el siempre." Se quejo Joaquín.

**Blu y Jorge entraron una vez mas, estaban mojados.**

"Vaya Blu, parece que ya no tendrás que ducharte en unos días." Dijo Joaquín chistoso.

"Muy gracioso, ¿De que hablaban?" Pregunto Blu con un cambio de humor.

"De tu fama en Moose Lake." Dijo Iris.

"Ya empezamos otra vez." Dijo Blu rodando los ojos.

"Blu, es la pura verdad, eres muy guapo y apuesto, admitelo y ya esta." Dijo Iris.

"Aaaah, esta bien, lo admito, ¿ya parareis de contar mi vida a toda ave que pase delante nuestra?" Dijo Blu molesto.

"¿Es cierto que todas te seguían detrás?" Pregunto Perla.

"Seguirme no, pero según Iris, le pedían consejos a ella para salir conmigo." Dijo Blu riendo.

"¿Por que a ella?" Pregunto Perla.

"Por que fuimos pareja." Dijo Iris algo sonrojada.

"¿Y ya no sois?" Pregunto Perla curiosa.

"No, por una razón privada." Dijo Blu.

"Infidelidad, ¿verdad?" Dijo Perla algo molesta.

"¿Que? ¡No!" Dijeron los dos guacamayos a coro.

"Perla no te lo van a contar, son muy cabezones cuando quieren..." Joaquín fue interrumpido por Jorge. "¡Yo te lo cuento! Es por que Blu perdió la mitad de la cabeza al salvar a Iris de una caja de madera, Blu perdió la memoria y por eso cortaron, ahora ya lo recuerda todo pero dicen que no porque ya paso." Dijo a la velocidad de la luz Jorge.

"Jorge, hoy mueres." Dijo Iris.

"Sin peleas por favor, no te pelees por mi, Iris." Dijo Joaquín.

"En todo caso seria por Blu, ¿No?" Dijo Perla riendo.

"Hay te han pillado." Dijo Blu riendo.

"Tu concentrate para contarnos como llegaste aquí después de la súper explosión." Dijo Joaquin.

Blu suspiro. "Vale, os contare lo sucedido." Dijo Blu y les relato todo.

**FLASHBACK (Después de que Iris saliera del avión)**

"**¡Maldición, me he roto el ala, como podre escapar!" Pensó Blu.**

**Blu observo el lugar y pudo ver una llave inglesa, la consiguió coger con la pata, y luego la agarro con otra de sus alas, estaba ardiendo, pero era mejor que estar encerrado.**

"**Vale, con esto podre quitarme esta maleta." Dijo Blu y hizo el intento hasta conseguir levantar la maleta.**

"**¡Ahora debo escapar de aquí!" Dijo Blu y lanzo la llave hacia atrás.**

**Blu se dio la vuelta para ver donde había caído, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la llave se dirigía al deposito de gasolina, el fue corriendo a cogerla pero maletas le cayeron encima.**

"**¡Noooooo!" Grito Blu cerrando los ojos para su fin.**

"**¿Donde esta Blu?" Pregunto Jorge asustado.**

"**El... se ha quedado atrapado dentro..." Dijo Iris llorando.**

"**¡No puede ser!" Grito Jorge llorando igual.**

"**¡Hay que salir de aquí ya!" Grito Joaquín empujando a las dos aves. "¡Esto va a explotaaar!" Añadió.**

**El avión exploto, cenizas empezaron a caer, y en una parte se encontraban Tulio y Linda llorando completamente, y en otro lado las 3 aves llorando por su compañero perdido, estaban destrozados, con varias heridas sin importancia.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"Así es como sucedió todo." Dijo Blu triste mientras recordaba.

"Dios mio..." Dijeron todos.

"Y he caído varias veces antes de llegar aquí, he perdido demasiada sangre." Dijo Blu serio.

"Pero menos mal que ya todo se acabo." Dijo Iris.

"Creo que...no." Dijo Blu abriendo ambas alas, descubriendo un rasguño que iba desde la punta de un ala, hasta la pata izquierda, era una herida muy profunda.

**Todos miraban a Blu, sin decir nada.**

"¿Y... eso?" Pregunto Perla igual de shockeada.

Blu bajo la mirada. "Me lo hizo un ave..." Dijo Blu mirando a sus amigos. "Chicos, es el..." Añadió.

"No puede ser..." Opino Joaquín.

"¿Quien es el?" Pregunto Perla extrañada.

"El... es un halcón peregrino, vivía en Moose Lake con nosotros, todos lo odiábamos, y el también, en especial a Blu, y le maltrataba todos los dias, el no podía hacer nada, por que si no nos haría daño, el y Blu llegaron a una promesa, que Blu se sacrifica por nosotros." Dijo Iris apenada.

"Si, pero ha cortado esa promesa." Dijo Blu.

"Oh, Oh..." Dijo Perla.

"No debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora, ¡mejor nos vamos esta noche a alguna fiesta!" Dijo Jorge animado.

"Tienes razón." Opinaron Blu, Joaquín y Iris.

"Perla, ¿Quieres venir?" Pregunto Blu contento.

"Am... ¡vale!" Dijo Perla cambiando de humor.

**Bueeeeno chavales hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos pronto, ¡Adios!.**

**Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese botón de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review :D.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentro inesperado

**Hooola a todos chavales hoy estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este grandioso fic! Espero que os guste.**

**Hoy no tengo nada mas que contaros xD.**

**Capitulo 3: Juerga en Ipanema.**

**Amanecia en Rio de Janeiro, y en un centro de conservacion, estaban varios guacamayos dormidos, por el largo dia anterior, el guacamayo azul desperto.**

"Buaah, que diablos ha pasado anoche." Se quejo Blu.

"Al fin has despertado, dormilon." Dijo Iris.

"Malditos madrugadores." Dijo Blu con cara "-.-". "¿Donde esta Perla?" Añadio.

"Revisa tu lado y luego nos cuentas." Dijo Joaquin.

Blu abrio los ojos como platos al ver a Perla dormida a su lado, apollado en el.

"Mira, Iris, se parece a ti y a Blu cuando estabais juntos." Dijo Jorge riendo.

"Muy gracioso." Dijo Iris rodando los ojos.

Perla desperto en ese momento, y sintio que estaba sobre Blu, pero se hizo la dormida.

"La verdad es que si, Perla se parece a ti cuando estabamos en minessota, antes de irnos." Dijo Blu chistoso.

"Te digo lo mismo." Dijo Iris.

"Bueno Blu, ¡hoy nos vamos a Ipanema!" Dijo Joaquin contento.

"¿Ipanema?" Pregunto Blu curioso.

"¡Si, un sitio increible de fiestas!" Dijo Iris. "Y tu y yo, haremos nuestro show." Añadio.

"¿Tan pronto?" Pregunto Blu incredulo.

"Si, algun dia tendremos que hacerlo." Dijo Iris.

"Vale..." Dijo Blu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pensamientos Perla:

Uuuuiiii, pero quien se cree esta, parece que van a hacer algo juntos, como vuelvan como pareja...

Fin pensamientos Perla.

Perla se levanto como si estuviera algo aturdida, quejandose.

"Ai, Ai, ¿que paso anoche?" Pregunto quejandose Perla.

"No tengo idea, pero parece que hemos bebido." Dijo Blu riendo.

"Ya, por cierto, ¿como estan tus heridas?" Pregunto Perla algo preocupada.

"Estoy bien no te preocupe..." Dijo Blu al sentir un crujido. "O creo que no tan bien." Agrego.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Blu, y despues Tulio entro por la puerta.

"Vaya, si que madrugais." Dijo Tulio alegre. "Os traere algo de comer." Añadio.

"Al fin comida, llevo sin comer desde ayer." Se quejo Blu.

"Alegrate por haber sobrevivido." Dijo Perla.

Tulio trajo varios platos con fruta, y una gran aguja (o vacuna).

"Vale, chicos, ahora a comer, y tu Blu, te tengo que poner esto antes." Dijo Tulio.

"¡Aguja!" Grito Blu, cogio su Skate y patino por toda la sala como un loco.

"Creo que no le gustan las agujas." Dijo Perla riendo a mas no poder.

"Si, jajajajaja." Rieron los demas.

"Oh, vamos Blu, solo es una..." Fue interrumpido por Blu.

"¡AGUJAAAA!" Grito Blu. "No me gustan las agujaaas." Añadio.

"¡Te tengo!" Dijo Tulio al atrapar a Blu.

"Maldicion, porque solo me ocurre a miii." Se quejo Blu. "La proxima vez vosotros os sacrificareis por mi." Dijo Blu recien pinchado.

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja." Reia Perla.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Blu mosqueado.

"Que nunca me he reido tanto." Dijo Perla aun riendo.

"Artes de generacion en generacion por parte de Tyler Blu gunderson." Dijo Blu jugueton haciendo una reverencia.

"Pues esta noche nos vamos a lucir demasiado." Dijo Iris.

"Si, espero que nos salga bien." Dijo Blu.

"Pero que vais a haceeer." Se quejo Jorge.

"Es secreto amiguito." Dijo Iris.

"Oye, paremos de hablar y comamos, tengo mucha hambre." Dijo Blu.

"Tiene razon." Dijo Perla y todos se pusieron a comer.

Despues de comer, los cinco guacamayos se pusieron a sobrevolar la ciudad de Rio, menos Jorge y Blu, que eran los unicos que no sabian volar.

"Hei, ¿No venis?" Dijo Perla.

"Yo no se volar, y Blu aparte de tener un ala rota, tampoco sabe." Dijo Jorge.

"Ah, entiendo..." Dijo Perla algo decepcionada y luego se fue.

"Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta Blu, ¿Estas nervioso?" Pregunto Jorge.

"Que va, estoy impaciente." Dijo Blu y ambos se entablaron en una conversacion.

La noche llegaba a Rio, y nuestros guacamayos se preparaban para ir a Ipanema, donde disfrutarian de una gran fiesta.

"¡Blu, vamonos!" Dijo Iris.

En ese momento Blu salio muy elegante, se notaba que estaba preparado, estaba muy apuesto y guapo, todos tenian la mirada perdida.

"¿Que?" Dijo Blu chistoso.

"Me cago en ti..." Murmuro Joaquin. "Nos vas a dejar sin hembras." Añadio.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Joaquin, y despues Perla llego tambien hermosa, estaba perfecta, todos tenian la mirada perdida, incluso Blu.

"Y tu me vas a dejar sin machos." Se quejo Iris.

Una vez mas todos se rieron por su comentario, y comenzaron a ir hacia la fiesta.

"Un momento, Jorge y Blu no saben volar, ¿Como podran venir? Andando se tarda mucho." Dijo Perla.

"Dejales, ellos saben lo que hacen." Dijo Iris.

"¿Seguro?" Dijo Perla algo preocupada.

"Si, ahora vamos." Dijeron los dos guacamayos a coro mientras cogian sus skates.

"Am... vale, pero no se como nos alcanzareis." Dijo Perla y salio volando.

"¿Listo Blu?" Dijo Jorge.

"Nunca mas preparado." Dijo y ambos saltaron con sus skates, deslizandose por los tejados de Rio, sorprendiendo a Perla.

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Perla impresionada.

"¡Blu, vamos a adelantarnos de ellas!" Grito Jorge.

"¡Como tu digas!" Dijo Blu.

Ambos fueron muy rapido entre los tejados con mucha habilidad, y superaron enseguida a los guacamayos, luego ambos pegaron un salto para ponerse a la misma altura que las 3 aves que iban volando.

"¿Que te parece?" Pregunto Blu. "Hare algo parecido en Ipanema.

Perla sonrio. "¡Increible!" Dijo ella.

Fueron hacia Ipanema, cuando llegaron, comprobaron que los dos guacamayos no estaban alli, asi que les esperaron.

"¿Donde estan?" Pregunto Perla.

Iris señalo con una pluma hacia arriva, Perla miro y pudo ver como Blu y Jorge caian en picado perfectamente.

"¡Que pasada!" Dijo Perla alucinando.

"Venga, entremos a la fiesta y disfrutemos." Dijo Blu.

Los guacamayos entraron a Ipanema, el lugar era increible, y habia dos musicos en el centro cantando.

"¡Menudos fiesteros!" Opino Joaquin.

"¡Blu, cuando acaben sera nuestro turno!" Grito Iris.

"¡Si!" Grito Blu.

En el centro del escenario habia dos aves, una era un canario amarillo y el otro un cardenal de cresta roja que estaban cantando, y todos se pusieron a bailar.

**Pedro**: _Ia Ia Io ¡Qué todos aplaudan con ganas_

_da igual que las alas sean grandes o enanas_

_batidlas, agitadlas o palmeadlas!_

**Nico:**_Juerga en Ipanema baby..._

_(Solo de batería)_

**Nico:**_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba..._

_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba..._

_Me voy de juerga, vivir la vida_

_(vida)_

_Me voy de juerga...Volaaaaar_

_Voy a volar...Cual ave despegar..._

**Pedro:**_Si es lo que eres!_

**Nico:**_Ay es verdad Cómo un cohete supersónico_

**Pedro**:_Valeee!_

**Nico:**_Voy tan alto..._

_Hay que bajar a buscar oxígeno_

_Pues una vez que empiezo_

_ya no hay quien me pare no..._

_Quiero vivir la vida en una fiesta_

_y ser libre agitando así la cresta._

_La vuelta al mundo he dado y yo quiero vivir..._

_Que rico, En Río lo tengo que decir..._

_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba..._

_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba_

_Me voy de juerga...Volaaaaar_

**Pedro:** _Soy el rey de la samba samba samba_

_mi radio suena con mucha marcha marcha marcha_

_lo haces bien pero no me basta basta basta..._

[A partir de aquí no entiendo la canción XD]

Todos estaban bailando, pero se fijaban mas en Jorge y Blu, quienes bailaban genial, entonces ambos cogieron sus skates y empezaron a dar vueltas muy sincronizados.

"¿Has visto que guapo esta el guacamayo azul?" Oyo Perla por un lado.

"No se como han aprendido a hacer eso... pero estan buenisimos." Oyo por otro, Perla comenzaba a sentir celos.

"¡Muy bien chicos espero que os haya gustado nuestra cancion y a seguir disfrutando!" Grito Nico.

Blu se bajo de su skate y fue hacia Iris, todas las hembras la miraron con odio, pero a ella no le importaba.

"Es el momento..." Le susurro Blu a Iris.

"Si, vamos a hablar con ellos." Dijo Iris señalando a los musicos.

Iris y Blu fueron y hablaron con ellos, Perla los observaba de reojo.

"¡Claro que podeis! ¿Quereis que os llevemos el compas?" Pregunto Pedro.

"Claro que queremos." Contesto Blu alegre.

"Genial, daremos la presentacion y haced lo vuestro." Dijo Nico.

Los dos musicos se acercaron al escenario para dar la noticia, todos miraban curiosos.

"¡Muy bien fiesteros, ahora tenemos unos invitados especiales de fuera, que nos van a regalar un gran show... Espero que lo disfruteis, y aquí tenemos a ¡Blu y Iris!" Se apartaron los musicos del escenario.

"Hola chicos, queremos dedicaros esta cancion a todos los musicos de esta ciudad." Dijo Iris.

"Pero en especial queremos dedicarsela a alguien, Perla, espero que te guste." Dijo Blu.

Perla pego una sonrisa, y todas las hembras la miraron furiosas.

"¡Y ahora, vamos alla!" Gritaron los dos.

Cancion: Take me To Rio. (Ester Dean)

**Iris**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Ambos**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Todos miraban impactados la preciosa voz de Iris, pero tambien se fijaban en Blu, quien era muy apuesto y guapo.  
**  
**Iris**: all in together now, how you like the weather now

**Blu**: (rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

**Blu**: right here, show me now  
you know how to put it down

**Iris**: (rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

** Ambos**: you gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on  
(rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

**Iris**: you gotta wild side, let it out, ima make you bring it out

**Ambos**: (rio rio oh oh, rio na na na )

** Iris**: shake it up fast, wind it up slow now

**Blu**: just move your body girl

**Iris**: work it to the floor

**Blu**: let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh

**Todos estaban muy asombrados por el fabuloso espectáculo que estaban dando, incluso Pedro y Nico estaban asombrados, Perla, Jorge y Joaquin, miraban atontados el fabuloso espectaculo.  
**

**Iris**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

**Blu**: oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Ambos**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

**Blu**: oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Ambos**: see that you like it now  
by the way you're dancing now  
(rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

**Blu**: go ahead and make it count  
move your body, make it bounce  
(rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

**Iris**: you gotta light girl, turn it , here's mine, turn me on  
(rio rio oh oh, rio rio)  
you gotta wild side, let it out, ima make you bring it out  
(rio rio oh oh, rio na na na )

**Iris**: shake it up fast, wind it up slow now

**Blu**: just move your body girl

**Iris**:work it to the floor

**Blu**: let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh

**Iris**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

**Blu**: oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Ambos**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

**Blu**: oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

Iris: let me take you to rio

Blu: show you all around de janeiro

Iris: teach em up, now feel like a drummer

Blu: go your light shine, girl you know you wanna

Ambos: dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance  
girl you know you wanna  
dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance oh oh na na na  
Perla miraba emocionada aquel espectaculo, Blu la estaba mirando en todo momento, dandole una indirecta de que subiera a bailar con el.

Blu miro a Jorge, y le hizo un guiño con el ojo, el entendio rapidamente lo que queria decir, le lanzo un skate con todas sus fuerzas, todos miraron el skate preocupados por el golpe que le daria a Blu, pero el dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se puso a manejar el skate en el centro del lugar.

**Iris**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

**Blu**: oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Ambos**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

**Blu**: oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

**Blu**: Yeah, one more time (mientras miraba a Perla fijamente)

**Ambos**: let me take you to rio, rio  
fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle  
and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo  
oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

La cancion termino, todos estaban asombrados, tanto por Blu, como Iris.

"Esperamos, que te haya gustado, Perla." Dijo Blu haciendo una reverencia.

Perla empezo a soltar lagrimas de alegria y se fue a la parte de atrás, mientras todas las hembras iban acorralando a Blu.

"¡Socorro!" Grito Blu en busca de ayuda y se le ocurrio una idea.

Blu salio de entre todas y cogio su skate, se dispuso a salir corriendo pero al ver a Perla cambio de opinion, tiro su Skate y se preocupo por ella.

"¡Perla!, ¿Que te ocurre?" Pregunto Blu preocupado.

"No es nada, es solo que nadie me habia regalado algo como esto..." Dijo Perla y abrazo a Blu.

"No pasa nada Perla." Dijo Blu correspondiendole el abrazo.

"No... si que pasa, yo te ataque y tu me regalas una cancion..." Dijo Perla llorando.

"Venga, no te preocupes por eso, a mi no me alarma, no te preocupes mas por eso." Dijo Blu firme.

"¿Seguro?" Pregunto Perla secandose las lagrimas.

"Si, venga, vamos a seguir, ¿Quieres usarlo?" Dijo Blu con el skate en sus alas.

Perla y Blu, junto a las demas aves, siguieron su fiesta, y Iris, Blu, Jorge y Joaquin, hicieron su espectaculo, todo iba como la seda.

"¡Uah! Chicos voy un rato afuera a tomar aire." Dijo Blu sudando.

"¡Espera Blu, voy contigo!" Dijo Perla.

"¡Vale!" Dijo Blu contento.

Pensamientos Blu:

Perla es muy buena... la verdad, creo que empiezo a sentir algo por ella... es preciosa... y muy divertida y agradable, quizas... ella me guste...

Fin pensamientos Blu.

Pensamientos Perla:

Blu es muy distinto a los demas machos, el sabe lo que hace, y la verdad, es muy divertido y guapo sin duda... quizas... este enamorada... buah, pero que dices Perla, ya empiezas a pensar cosas raras... pero podria ser.

Fin pensamientos Perla.

Blu y Perla se dirigieron hacia la playa (en la pelicula el club estaba en la mitad de la ciudad, pero aquí en la playa)

Ambos observaban el mar sin decir nada, hasta que Blu rompio el silencio.

"Nunca he visto un mar asi..." Opino asombrado.

"Si..." Dijo Perla.

"¿O-Oye, quieres que vaya a por algo de beber?" Pregunto Blu tímido.

"Vale.." Dijo Perla nerviosa.

Blu se dirigio hacia el club de samba, estaban casi al lado, Perla observaba el mar, era precioso, hasta que vio una sombra detras.

"¿Blu?" Pregunto Perla dandose la vuelta, pero se asusto al ver un halcon.

Era un halcon peregrino, daba mucho miedo al mirarlo de frente, sus garras estaban muy afiladas y su pico era robusto, aparte de ser grande.

"Hola preciosa, ¿que haces tu por aquí?" Dijo el halcon en un tono seductor.

"Dejame en paz... no soy de las que se va con cualquier macho." Dijo enfadada.

"Eh, a mi no me contestes asi." Dijo el halcon agarrando del cuello a Perla.

"¡Sueltame!" Dijo Perla.

"oh, claro, en cuanto me divierta un poco con tu cuerpo..." Dijo el halcon seductoramente.

En ese momento Blu aparecio dandole un golpe en la cara al halcon, enfadandole.

"¡Dejala en paz Austin!" Dijo Blu enfadado cubriendo a Perla con sus alas.

"Vaya, vaya, Blu, hace unos dos dias que no te veo, voy a matarte de verdad esta vez, y despues disfrutare con tu novia." Dijo el halcon.

"Ni le toques una pluma, o la pagaras." Dijo Blu.

"¡Ja!" Dijo Austin y le dio un zarpazo a Blu, dejandolo en el suelo.

"Ah... maldito..." Dijo Blu escupiendo algo de sangre por sus heridas.

"Ahora vamos contigo..." Dijo Austin.

Austin cogio a Perla del cuello, y se dispuso a "violarla" pero aparecio Blu dandole un golpe poderoso.

"¡Te he dicho que no la toques!" Grito Blu y se lanzo sobre Austin.

"¡Aparta maldito imbecil!" Dijo Austin y le desgarro la espalda a Blu.

"¡AAAAH!" Grito de dolor en el suelo. "Perla...busca ayuda..." Añadio.

Austin cogio una vez mas a Perla, dispuesto a darle un golpe, pero Blu salto y cubrio a Perla del golpe, llevandoselo el.

"¡Blu!" Grito Perla llorando.

"Perla... vete, y busca ayuda." Dijo Blu devilmente. "Yo le enfrentare." Añadio.

Perla asintio con la cabeza y salio volando.

"¡Tu no vas a ningun lado bonita." Dijo Austin agarrandola de una pata.

"¡Que la dejes maldito desgraciado!" Dijo Blu saltando sobre el.

Perla volo con todas sus fuerzas al club para avisar a sus amigos.

"Dejame pasar o te mato." Dijo Austin.

"No la toques, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto." Dijo Blu serio.

"Pero su cuerpo si." Dijo Austin amenazante.

Austin le empezo a dar golpes a Blu, pero este no se rendia, intentaba darle algun golpe de vez en cuando pero el lo esquivaba.

"¡Chicos, un halcon esta atacando a Blu!" Grito Perla desesperada.

"¿Como? ¡Seguro que es austin, vamos Joaquin!" Grito Jorge y salio volando.

Blu estaba siendo arañado y golpeado duramente, pero este seguia sin rendirse, el se armo de valor y le dio un potente zarpazo que le hizo un rasguño profundo.

Los amigos de Blu y Perla estaban llegando, ellos ya podia observar el combate, y tambien lo que decian.

"Cuando acabe contigo, matare a tus demas amigos, y disfrutare con el cuerpo de esa chica que tanto aprecio le tienes." Dijo Austin.

"¡Toma esto por tocar a Perla!" Dijo Blu y le pego un fuerte golpe en la cara.

"¡Y esto por intentar violarla!" Grito Blu y le dio un zarpazo en toda la cara, en el rostro de Blu se podia notar la furia acumulada.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Austin, cogio una botella y se la estampo en la cabeza a Blu, haciendo que empieze a desangrarse por la cabeza y varias zonas del cuerpo.

"¡Blu!" Gritaron sus amigos y aterrizaron. "Ya estamos aquí, vamos a defenderte.

Blu se levanto con la cabeza desangrandose y algunas partes arañadas, les puso un ala.

"No, esto es entre Austin y yo." Dijo Blu.

"¡Pero Blu, te va a matar!" Dijo Iris preocupada.

"No, no me va a matar, es mas, os pedira perdon por lo que dijeron sobre vosotros y Perla, y no me voy a detener." Dijo Blu y se lanzo sobre Austin, pero le dio otro golpe, mandandolo a volar.

"¡Blu!" Gritaron todos.

Blu se levanto, en su mirada habia confianza, el se lanzo una vez mas sobre Austin, y este se lo quitaba, y se lanzaba... asi durante mucho rato.

"Blu esta aguantando mucho..." Dijo Perla.

"Nunca pudo hacer eso." Dijo Jorge impresionado.

"¡Vas a pagarla cara!" Grito Blu y le clavo sus garras en el pecho.

"Dios mio..." Dijo Iris.

"¡Jorge, dame tu skate!" Dijo Blu.

"V-Vale..." Grito Jorge con temor y se lo paso.

Blu cogio el skate con sus alas y se lo rompio en la cabeza a Austin, este cayo al suelo, pero antes cogio otra botella y se la revento con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

"Muere..." Dijo Blu.

Austin estaba muerto en el suelo, sin moverse, Blu se dio la vuelta para observar a sus amigos.

"No nos volvera a molestar..." Dijo Blu con sangre corriendo por todos lados.

Todos miraban shockeados la escena, Blu no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que hizo, habia asesinado a un ave.

"Yo... lo siento..." Dijo Blu mientras una lagrima le caia. "Deberia irme de aquí..." Agrego con pena.

Blu cogio el skate partido y lo arreglo con algo de cinta que encontro en el suelo, se dispuso a darse la vuelta para irse, y todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la herida tremenda de la espalda de Blu, el cogio su skate, y se fue.

Bueeeno chavales espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos pronto... adiooos.

Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese boton de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review :D.


End file.
